


City Lights

by SaltyDonuts



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Peter dies, everyone except peter is just mentioned, just a drabble of peter dying alone, our poor boy:(, shortest thing ill probably ever write tbh, suicidal idealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts
Summary: He knew he was bleeding out. His super-healing wasn’t like Deadpool. He was just Peter Parker.———Peter’s dying and these are his final thoughts
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 59





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> tw: bleeding out and suicidal idealization

Peter looked at the unconscious body on the ground. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He released tension he didn’t know he had.

He did it.

He saved his city. 

The street was empty. 

Everyone had evacuated to avoid the danger. He started breathing normally. He looked up and saw the city lights still shining bright against the night sky. He actually did it. He was strong enough to save the city.

Suddenly, he felt himself choking and he coughed. He looked at his hand and saw blood that blended with the red of his torn suit. He looked down and saw deep gashes he didn’t even notice were there. He was bleeding and it wasn’t stopping.

He looked around him and saw nothing. No one. Just distant sirens. The street had cleared out to avoid civilians being endangered. He placed a hand on one of the gashes, but it was useless. Blood poured between his fingers. He turned and walked towards a sturdy building. He let himself sit with his back leaning against it. 

He considered calling someone to help, but he had no idea where his mask even was at this point. It probably wouldn’t work anyway given how it was teared from his face. He blinked slowly and listened to the autumn wind. He listened to the distant sirens. He watched the city lights.

He knew he was bleeding out. His super-healing wasn’t like Deadpool. He was just Peter Parker. 

Somehow he couldn’t feel the pain. 

Peter knew he was going to die eventually. He always knew he was going out wearing the suit. He knew it ever since he was under that building, almost crushed to death. 

He knew he’d die as Spider-man, but he thought he’d make it to college. Peter was in his senior year. Prom hadn’t happened yet. At least May wouldn’t have to worry about wasting money for his prom. He smiled a little.

He felt tears prick his eyes. May was going to be alone. He was all she had left. Mr. Stark could probably give her some money, right? 

Peter started seeing black dots.

Ned and MJ could probably get closer now. He never got to tell her he liked her. He never got to finish watching The Rise of Skywalker with Ned. He never got to finish that prototype with Mr. Stark. 

Peter knew he was going to die as Spider-man. He thought it’d be faster. There was a weird pounding in his head, but he still couldn’t feel the gashes on his torso that were making him bleed out. 

He was tired. He was so tired. He’d never have to lie to May again about why he came home so late. He’d never have to fight some vengeful villain in a suit again. He was done. It was all over. 

Everything got blurrier. He looked up once more and breathed.

Peter watched the city lights.

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt an ambiguous ending,, peters dead 
> 
> :(( anyways let me know what you guys thought ab the drabble!!


End file.
